


Te amo

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Barista Raphael, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sex, Student Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "It's okay. I want to try," he mumbled his reply, lips curling into a small but reassuring smile, "and I know I don't have to do anything but I trust you...and I promise I will tell you in case it stops being okay."Simon mirrored his smile and nodded softly, his hovering hand with the lubed up index finger carefully dared to dip lower, between his lover's spread legs and tentatively brushed against his perineum. Raphael shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation of being touched at this part of his body and it was impossible not to tense up at least a little but he managed to relax a fluttering heartbeat later and nodded softly with another deep breath.Raphael was damn nervous about taking this step but he was more scared of his own reaction, the possibility to feel repulsed or even disgusted, than of the touch itself. He trusted Simon, knew the other was careful and paid attention to his every move to make sure everything was still alright, but it was still such a strange thought and sensation to really take this step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with a new chapter to add even more to my Saphael spam this month :D

Raphael couldn't help but take a second deep breath, glancing up at his lover through dark lashes and biting his bottom lips to try and get a grip on the insecurity spiking again.

"We don't have to do this - now or ever," Simon almost whispered and it was almost painful how genuine the words sound, how natural they slipped off the other tongue and seemed to curl around Raphael's heart like a soothing blanket.

"It's okay. I want to try," he mumbled his reply, lips curling into a small but reassuring smile, "and I know I don't have to do anything but I trust you...and I promise I will tell you in case it stops being okay."

Simon mirrored his smile and nodded softly, his hovering hand with the lubed up index finger carefully dared to dip lower, between his lover's spread legs and tentatively brushed against his perineum. Raphael shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation of being touched at this part of his body and it was impossible not to tense up at least a little but he managed to relax a fluttering heartbeat later and nodded softly with another deep breath.

Raphael was damn nervous about taking this step but he was more scared of his own reaction, the possibility to feel repulsed or even disgusted, than of the touch itself. He trusted Simon, knew the other was careful and paid attention to his every move to make sure everything was still alright, but it was still such a strange thought and sensation to really take this step.

It was Raphael's day off and he had once again stayed the night at Simon's place, as he did quite frequently lately, and when his boyfriend had come back from university the welcome-home kiss had somehow turned into a make-out session and then into both of them naked on the bed, deciding to dare the next step in their relationship. Or, more precisely, the next step in the sex part of their relationship.

"I love so much and you have nothing to worry about if it turns out that you don't like this, okay? We can always try the other way around and if you don't like that either, we simply stick to what we both enjoy," Simon mumbled and Raphael wasn't too sure if his lover was trying to comfort him or himself. He knew the other was nervous as well and scared to screw up, even though Raphael would never even think of blaming his lover if he didn't like something they did in bed. Simon was such a considered, patient and understanding partner that it seemed unbelievable that he was even real.

He shuddered when Simon's fingers brushed his sensitive skin again before slowly trailing further down until they finally came in contact with his rim, barely touching it but Raphael still tensed up again and curled his fingers tighter around his lover's other hand. He probably wouldn't even react this strongly if he hadn't overthought this whole situation so damn much. Rationally, there was nothing to be afraid of and whatever his reaction would be, it was nothing to be ashamed of and Simon had made sure to tell him exactly that on multiple occasions when they got intimate.

"I love you too," Raphael replied belatedly, distracted by the unfamiliar feeling of Simon's fingertips carefully caressing the sensitive skin surrounding his rim before brushing the ring of muscles again, spreading the lube slowly and applying a little bit of pressure without breaching yet. Raphael shivered ever so slightly with every movement but it felt mostly unfamiliar, not particularly uncomfortable. His eyes locked with Simon's and they shared a small smile before his lover leant down to distract him with a tender kiss. Raphael's eyelids fluttered close and he immediately reciprocated the kiss, skimming his fingertips over the soft skin of Simon's sides and back, exploring the already familiar expanse of his boyfriend's body that he would probably never get tired of touching.

A soft gasp escaped his lips, muffled by their tongues tangling together in a gentle dance when Simon finally applied a little bit more pressure and the tip of his finger slipped inside. Raphael's muscles spasmed around the intrusion, mostly because of the weird feeling and not the mild almost stinging sensation it caused. Simon paused and waited for his lover to relax again or to tell him to stop altogether but instead of doing the latter, Raphael deepened the kiss some more to distract himself and it worked, his muscles relaxing again after a short while.

Simon still waited a little longer until he pushed his finger the tiniest bit further and his lover involuntarily broke the kiss with another soft gasp when the stinging sensation increased, though it was still at an easily bearable level. Simon examined his boyfriend's face with a worried expression before pressing a soft kiss to Raphael's neck, trailing gentle kisses down to his chest and brushing his lips over the left nipple, causing a more pleasurable shiver to run down the other's spine.

"You're doing so good, Rapha," he whispered against his boyfriend's skin and closed his lips around the small nub of his nipple, playfully tugging and then nudging it with his tongue, smiling gently at the sound of Raphael's low moan in reaction to his touches.

Of course, Simon was horribly nervous as well and he was slightly scared to hurt Raphael or make him feel uncomfortable, even though he knew it would be neither his nor his lover's fault if that did happen. He was glad to feel Raphael relax, even if he did tense up again when Simon's finger pushed carefully deeper, every movement slow and always ready to stop or withdraw if the other asked him to.

"You feel really amazing," Simon murmured against his boyfriend's skin, kissing the soft pink blush that tinged the usually ochre hue of the skin on Raphael's chest, breathing the other in and letting his lips travel slowly further down. His eyes snapped to his lover's face when he heard a whisper of his name, a breathed moan, and he smiled again when he realised it was the relishing kind of moan, not caused by discomfort or pain.

It took a while until his whole index finger had entered the tight heat of Raphael's body almost as far as possible and wrapping his lips around the tip of his lover's cock, sucking and licking, had obviously helped a lot in distracting Raphael's and making him relax faster. Now Simon carefully started to move his hand, slowly withdrawing his finger until the first knuckle before pushing back inside. He was rewarded with a shaky moan and Raphael's finger finding their way into his hair, curling gently into the messy strand and fingertips pressing against his scalp in a silent plea to continue.

Simon really wanted to utter more praise, tell his lover that he did amazing and how perfect he was, but he ended up taking a little more of Raphael's slightly twitching length into the warmth of his mouth to make him feel even better. Every moan and stuttering breath told Simon he did something right and after a while of softly thrusting his finger into Raphael, trying to figure out how it seemed to feel best for his boyfriend, he finally managed to brush this one bundle of nerves that made the other tense up and moan even louder.

He couldn't help but pull his mouth off with a slightly obscene sound but unable to care about it because he deliberately pressed against Raphael's prostate again and watched his lover quiver from arousal, long lashes fanning over his flushed cheeks, lips still reddened and swollen from kissing and head was thrown back into the pillow. Simon couldn't help but lean in and catch a small bead of sweat on Raphael's neck with the tip of his tongue and he smiled when the other reacted to it by pulling him closer, sealing his lips with a kiss.

A chuckle escaped Simon's lips, muffled by their kiss, when he felt his lover pull a face, undoubtedly nothing the lingering taste of his own pre-cum on Simon's tongue but Raphael clearly chose to ignore the salty bitterness in favour of deepening the kiss.

When Raphael moved his hips a little to push against his boyfriend's hand, urging him on to move his finger a little more, Simon moaned softly into the kiss and complied easily. It was beyond hot to see and feel his lover's clearly enjoying himself and he didn't even need to touch Raphael's erection again for the other to come undone after a while, pressing up into Simon with a throaty moan when the climax finally washed over him. Simon felt the other's cock twitch between their bodies, where it was pressed against his lower bodies, coating their skin with streaks of white.

"I love you. I love you. _Te amo_ ," Simon whispered against his lover's lips, his cheek, jaw, neck and chest - kissing every easily reachable patch of heated skin and whispering his love in hopes of embedding it into Raphael, for his boyfriend to always carry his affection underneath his skin.

He carefully withdrew his finger, sinking into the mattress next to Raphael's body that was still shaking with the receding waves of pleasure. His arms wrapped around the body of his love, pulling the other boy against his chest and mumbling a tender "I got you" into the sweaty curls resting against the glowing skins of Raphael's forehead. Simon ignored that he was still hard because for him this had been all about Raphael, his own needs fading into the background and the other finally returning his whispers of affection, still sounding a little breathless, was more than enough reward.

**Author's Note:**

> This series took such a life of its own and I can't even complain about it because it's so much fun to write these snippets of their relationship and life together. It's just a great opportunity to write a shitload of fluff and somehow this series developed into some kind of learning project when it comes to writing these two because I'm still in the process of learning how to write POCs and if I fail that again, please always tell me what I did wrong and how to improve it - e.g. when it comes to descriptions of skin/skin tones because even with research I feel like I'm going to screw it up *laughs*
> 
> On another note, it's also fun to write these chapters to explore Raphael's sexuality a bit and kind of play with that aspect of their relationship :)


End file.
